Raven and Rino Love Story
by RavenBloodOfDarkness
Summary: This is two fan characters who have a love for one another. Yes these are girls and lez so be nice when you review please. One of them belong to me. :P The other belongs to a friend of mine.


**Raven and Rino story**

**By Eric Gibson/Shadow Arcana/Raven Blood**

**Characters used is this story belongs to:**

**Eric Gibson: Raven Blood**

**And**

**Bekka Jackson: Goddess Rino**

~As the night time sets within the island know as Angel Island, the wind could be hear from a nearby temple, far into a deep jungle of the island, there lived two creatures away from all life in peace. One of the creature, a female echidna, was living in the temple with another creature, a female bat, who was out at the moment on a mission. The brown female echidna, who were a white and brown goddess gown with gold jewelry around her hands and neck and on her ears and her head as well, was sleeping on the couch in the temple where she was resting after cleaning early that day. She was getting ready for the female bat she lived with was coming home from her missions and she would want the temple to be clean when she got back. The peaceful echidna slept as a pair of wings flapped towards the temple door and begins to reside back into the owner's back. It was indeed the female bat that came back from her missions as was at the temple door knocking. The white red tipped hair bat was battle torn from head to toe as her black and purple top was ripped just slightly from a cut wound she had on her left side of her chest. Her purple and black gloves were torn at the finger tips a bit along with her shoes where her toes where at. She had indeed looked like she was in a heartfelt battle for her life and won it. But her wounds said it all. She was in no shape to fight any longer. She slowly knocked on the door and called out to the echidna softly before falling to the ground on her side with her eyes close.~ "R…Rino…" ~The sound of the bat's voice woke the echidna from her sleep as she rushed to the door and opened it quickly to see her lover on the ground in pain. ~ "Oh my god…Raven…." ~She picked her up slowly by her arms and held the bat on her back as she took her into the temple and into the living room and laid her on the couch slowly as she went to close the door. She went to sit next to the bat as she held her hand.~ "Please...be ok Raven…" ~The bat awaking suddenly from shock a few moments after being inside and looked over for a moment. She saw a scared but very happy echidna holding her hand with care as she worried for her bat lover.~ "R-Rino…So you brought me in the temple huh?" "Yes…I did Raven…" ~Said the echidna with a smile on her face.~ "It must have been a tough mission then?" "Yes it was dear. Just glad to be alive and all.." ~The bat said as she held her arm in pain.~ "Raven…rest up dear…your home now…" ~Rino said as she provides a pillow for the bat and kisses her head softly. She then smiled a bit as she went into the kitchen and fixed something to eat for the bat as she hummed a tune softly. Raven took her advice and rested her head on the pillow and stared at Rino with her blue eyes and smiled. She was glad to be near Rino. For they were not just friends, but much more. Both Raven and Rino were in love with each other and they would show it ever time they were close. Rino hummed a bit more as she looked back at Raven. The bat was looking at Rino the same way with love in her eyes as Rino cooked. Rino then went to get the med kit from her room and rushed back to take care of Raven's wounds before going back to cooking. A hour or two later, very was better and the food was ready thanks to Rino. The echidna then took the food towards the bat and placed it on the table next to the couch where Raven was now sitting up in the couch.~ "There you go love." "Thank you Rino. Your cooking is always quite wonderful with every meal." ~The echidna blushes deeply after being complimented of her cooking.~ "So dear…is there anything else you wish to do for me…maybe like…hehe…" ~The echidna was blushing even more as the request from the bat was bold but she knew what Raven wanted of her. She then undoes her cooking apron she was wearing to cook slowly and slowly takes of shirt off slowly in a sexy way as she climbed slowly on top of Raven's body with ease. She then kisses Raven's soft bat lips with care as Raven kissed Rino's lips and held her close with her arms wrapped around her as well as her wings. Raven then rubs Rino's hair softly and looks into her eyes as did Rino into Raven's blue eyes.~ "Rino I love you…so much." "I love you as well….Raven…take me…Mistress…Raven…" ~It was a game they played. Mistress/Slave. But other then call her a slave, Raven just called Rino 'sweet Rino' for short. But at often times did call her 'slave'. Raven then kissed her slave on her head softly and grins as she spoke in more of a Mistress tone.~ "Do you now my slave? Hehe…well you know what to do to get what you want my slave…don't you?" ~Rino simply nodded to her mistress and lowers Raven's top slowly and begins to suck upon her small but firm nipples upon her c-cup breasts slowly making her mistress moan Rino's name softly.~ "Mmm….that it my slave…more…"


End file.
